


A Tale of Mavericks and Hunters

by rastephens426



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastephens426/pseuds/rastephens426
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are the Maverick Hunters really the good guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Untitled)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.

Once upon a time, Zero was slashin' some dudes. X then says “NO zero don't do that! I”M A PASIFIST!” then Zero says well I'm not I can slash up dudes al I want that's my job as a maverich hunter and it's also your job as a maverick hunter and by the way where did the sword you swiped feom me a while back you know afte sigma killed me and you after the space colony stuff even go anyways? Then axl says hey x and 0 im wantin to shoot babies. YOU WITH ME ZER0?! Then zero says dide azl I don't even have a buseter anymore remember it inexplicably vanished after the crap with Gate and the nightmare stuff.

…

…

oh yeah.

So yeah, no.

than x says “NO AXL THAHT'S SO WRONG.”

what am I even doing.

then signas says “X!!!! i thought i told you not to kill babies!” and to that X replis “Aw no dude I wasn't killing babyes axl was killing babies!” and alia says oh let x kill babies. i think killing babies is super legit rad. Then Douglas ((he exists once more despite the fact that he disappeared after X6)) says “KILL ALL BABIES! KILL ALL BABIES! KILL ALL BABIES!” and then X says but I'M A PACIFIST GUYS STOP THAT! butt thn Zer0 says “Duuude x reemmber that you stopped being a whiny little baby girl about killin' dudes around that space elevator crap!” to which X replies “Oh yeah, I forgot. Sorry” and then shoots Axl. 

OW WTF DUDE WHY DID YOU JUST SHOOT ME YOU DUMB TOOL! Axl replies.

“So what ever did happen after the space elevator crap anyway? I can't remember what happened after Lumine punched Axl in the face and seemed to give him some kind of virus...” Layer says. 

“I remember it like it was yesterday...” Zero then says. Here, let me explain.

End of chapter 1.


	2. CHAPNER 2 THE STORY BEGINGS!

Douglas dies.


	3. CHAPTER 3: THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGINS

It all started when sigme was sudenly alive agian and went down the evelator and ssayd hey azl that's a pretty nasty wound you got there here let me fic yuo up real quick oh by the way i'm a good goy again remember before the first time i tried to kill yall that i was a maverich hunter and did good thing you know before the maverisk hunters were actually just bad guys in disguise that would followe people who jst wantd to go to the moon in peace to the moon to beat them up and call them homos for no appearant reason other than the fact theat theyir're were bad guys initiaoly? yeeeeeah i can fix you if you promoist to be good. then x and zero and not axl because he's like practially dead say yeah sure whatevs. sO then he did. 

AND THAT's the stury of what happend afeter lumine when't crazy and killed up some dudes. End. zero finished his tale

'HAHHAHA jokes' on him! WE STILL KILL BABIES FOR SPORT”! Axl says.

end of chapter 2


	4. CHAPTER 4: PALLETTE GOES CHOPPING

^ That's not a typo!!!  
Pallette is sitting in her navigator's chair. She exclaims, “This job stunks! I'm bored! Navigating is for tools! Why is X not a navigator?” Then Alia explains, “X is not a navigator.” 

Pallette gets up and leaves. 

She totally steals Laayer's sword. Then she used it on Layer. Then Layer was dead. “OH NO PALLETTE WHY DID YOU KILL LATER?! The porno music that played whyn sje awskwardly hit on me was legit? “ Zro said. then pallette gows to chop zero and he didges and says Pallette if you want to go on a killing spree so bad then don't do it in here.

axl then says “BAD PALLETTE! YOU DO THA T OUTSIDE!”

oh fine then. Then he goes outside adn kills some random maverish hunter dude nobody cares about and goes to the mall! She goes to Swords R Us and steals a better sword. then kills the clerk. then kills some customers. then kills some people at the mexican restaurant in the food court.

but her reign of terror is about to come to a close.

It's X!!!!!!!!

He says, “Okay, here's the bottom line, Palette. I am going to kill you. That's is all.” then x kils her.

end of chap 5


	5. Chapter 5: The funeral

Alia was crying to the best of her ability. Robots don't shed tears, after all. Or maybe they do, because they apparently have DNA. Who even knows?

SHE WAS MY BESTEST BUD!waaaah. Alia says .

“Which one, the porno chick or the crazy broad? “ Zero says.

Axl says “Dude, nobody liked Palette. She was totally dumb.” but then Alia said “I was referering to Layer but PALETTE WAS ALSO MY FRIEND!!!!waaaah.”

Then Gignas says “Let' hold a moment of silentce for our fallen navigators.” 

“No.” Axl says.

“Okay.” Signas says.

end of chatpter 5


	6. Chapter 6: The mission

“Zero!!! You must do the thing!” Sigmas says. 

“Uh... which thing?” Zero says.

“You know... slash up the NEW bad guy.”

“There's a NEW bad guy?”

“Yeah his name is Brad. He's bad news.”

“I've never bet a BRad that didn't suck.”

then zero goes out to the place that signas told him to go to and there was a guy standing there spray painting a dick on the side of a Safeway. 

“Brad... prepare to die.” Zero screams viscously.

“Aw no brah how do you know my name?” Brad says.

“I got the intel... you are to be destroyed.” Zero says in a slightly threatening manner.

Then Brad bargains, “No please don't kill me I'll be good just please please d-NO!!!”

He was impaled in half.

end of charter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: Grocery shopping

Zero was still at Safeway. Afeter killin gup Brad he went to the inside of the Safeway™ grocery store. lets see.. milk...shredded wheat cerial...Doritos...UH I DON'T EVEN.

he then graps the Ruffles and says corn chips are for homos except nachos. But... then he graps the doritos as well.

“I bet nachos would be good with doritos as the base. “

Then he grabs the milk and cereal. 

Then he goes to pick up paper towels. BUT THERE WERE NO MORE.

NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He then calls base and tells Signeas to declare a national emergency.

“Uh Zero... we're not the government. We can't just declare a national emergency.” THen he calls the president. Then the president declares a national emergency. 

Then zero buys naptkins instead. But he hasn;t gone to checkout yet. 

Then he goes to checkout. The clerk says, That'll be $21.06 please. 

Zerpo says “DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!!! I'm FAMOUS MAVERICK HUNTING DUDE ZERO.”

“$21.06”

“this is bs”

Then zero pays.

Then he goes back with the croceries.

end of chapter 7


End file.
